With increasing development of science and technology, the general trends in designing electronic devices are toward small size, light weightiness and easy portability. Generally, the display screen of the electronic device is a touch screen. Via the touch screen, the user may input commands into the electronic device to control operations of the electronic device. Since the small-sized electronic device can only withstand a relatively lower impact, if the touch screen is damaged, the handling capability of the electronic device is deteriorated. In other words, it is important to protect the electronic device.
As a consequence, a storing mechanism for an electronic device is disclosed. Please refer to FIGS. 1, 2 and 3. FIG. 1 is a schematic exploded view illustrating a conventional storing mechanism for an electronic device. FIG. 2 is a schematic exploded view illustrating the conventional storing mechanism of FIG. 1 in a storing mode. FIG. 3 is a schematic exploded view illustrating the conventional storing mechanism of FIG. 1 in an operating mode. The storing mechanism 1 is used for storing an electronic device 2 therein, so that the electronic device 2 and a display screen 20 of the electronic device 2 are protected by the storing mechanism 1. The electronic device 2 is a tablet computer, and the display screen 20 is a touch screen. As shown in FIGS. 1, 2 and 3, the storing mechanism 1 comprises a protective cover 10 and a supporting base 11. The protective cover 10 is used for enclosing an electronic device 2. In addition, the protective cover 10 has a hollow part 101, a first buckling part 102, an entrance 103, a sealing piece 104, a plurality of first magnetic elements 105, a plurality of second magnetic elements 106, and a plurality of third magnetic elements 107. The supporting base 11 is used for enclosing the protective cover 10 or supporting the protective cover 10 thereon. In addition, the supporting base 11 comprises a plurality of stopping plates 111, a base body 112, a foldable piece 113, a foldable groove 114, a covering plate 115, a second buckling part 116, and a plurality of fourth magnetic elements 117.
The hollow part 101 is formed in a front surface of the protective cover 10. After the electronic device 2 is enclosed by the protective cover 10, the electronic device 2 is exposed outside through the hollow part 101 to be operated by a user (see FIG. 3). The first buckling part 102 is disposed on a rear surface of the protective cover 10. The entrance 103 is located at a first long side of the protective cover 10. Through the entrance 103, the electronic device 2 may be accommodated within the protective cover 10 or removed from the protective cover 10. The sealing piece 104 is located at the first long side of the protective cover 10 for sealing the entrance 103 in order to prevent the electronic device within the protective cover 10 from being detached through the entrance 103. The first magnetic elements 105 are disposed on the first long side of the protective cover 10 and at the locations corresponding to the sealing piece 104. The second magnetic elements 106 are located at an end of the sealing piece 104. When the entrance 103 is sealed by the sealing piece 104, the second magnetic elements 106 and the first magnetic elements 105 are magnetically attracted by each other. Since the second magnetic elements 106 and the first magnetic elements 105 are magnetically attracted by each other, the sealing piece 104 can be securely fixed on the first long side of the protective cover 10. In addition, the third magnetic elements 107 are disposed on the rear surface of the protective cover 10.
In addition, the stopping plates 111 are located at a first side of the base body 112 of the supporting base 11. In addition, every two adjacent stopping plates 111 are separated from each other by a proper spacing interval. The stopping plates 111 are used for stopping a second long side of the protective cover 10, thereby preventing the protective cover 10 from being slid on the base body 112. The foldable piece 113 is located at a second side of the base body 112. In addition, the size of the foldable piece 113 matches the thickness of the electronic device 2. The covering plate 115 is extended from the foldable piece 113. In addition, the covering plate 115 may be combined with the protective cover 10, or the protective cover 10 may be supported by the covering plate 115. The foldable groove 114 is formed in the covering plate 115. Due to the foldable groove 114, the covering plate 115 may be bent at different angles to support the protective cover 10. The second buckling part 116 is disposed on the covering plate 115. Due to the engagement between the second buckling part 116 and the first buckling part 102, the protective cover 10 and the supporting base 11 are combined together. In addition, the second buckling part 116 is rotatable relative to the first buckling part 102. Consequently, the buckling part 116 may be fixed on the supporting base 11 in a horizontal-placement status or an upright-placement status (see FIG. 3). The fourth magnetic elements 117 are disposed on an edge of the base body 112 and at the locations corresponding to the third magnetic elements 107 so as to be magnetically attracted by the third magnetic elements 107. When the fourth magnetic elements 117 and the third magnetic elements 107 are magnetically attracted by each other, the protective cover 10 may be securely fixed on the base body 112.
After the electronic device 2 has been used and needs to be stored, the electronic device 2 is enclosed by the protective cover 10, and then the second buckling part 116 and the first buckling part 102 are engaged with each other. Consequently, the protective cover 10 and the supporting base 11 are combined together, and the protective cover 10 is enclosed by the supporting base 11. Meanwhile, the fourth magnetic elements 117 and the third magnetic elements 107 are magnetically attracted by each other, so that the protective cover 10 is securely fixed on the supporting base 11.
In a case that the user wants to operate the electronic device 2, there are three approaches of operating the storing mechanism 1. In accordance with a first approach, the second buckling part 116 and the first buckling part 102 are disengaged from each other, so that the protective cover 10 is detached from the supporting base 11. Under this circumstance, the electronic device 2 may be directly operated while the protective cover 10 is handheld.
Hereinafter, a second approach of operating the electronic device will be illustrated with reference to FIGS. 3 and 4. FIG. 4 is a schematic side view illustrating the conventional storing mechanism of FIG. 1 in an operating mode and in a horizontal-placement status. In accordance with the second approach, the second buckling part 116 and the first buckling part 102 are still engaged with each other, and the protective cover 10 and the supporting base 11 are combined together. Then, the covering plate 115 is bent at a first angle A1 to support the protective cover 10. In addition, the second long side of the protective cover 10 is stopped by one of the stopping plates 111, thereby preventing the protective cover 10 from being slid on the base body 112. According to the second approach, the protective cover 10 is fixed on the supporting base 11 in a horizontal-placement status. In other words, the storing mechanism 1 in an operating mode and in a horizontal-placement status.
Hereinafter, a third approach of operating the electronic device will be illustrated with reference to FIGS. 3 and 5. FIG. 5 is a schematic side view illustrating the conventional storing mechanism of FIG. 1 in an operating mode and in an upright-placement status. After the electronic device is in the horizontal-placement status, the second buckling part 116 is rotated relative to the first buckling part 102, and the covering plate 115 is bent at a second angle A2 to support the protective cover 10. In addition, a short side of the protective cover 10 is stopped by one of the stopping plates 111, thereby preventing the protective cover 10 from being slid on the base body 112. In other words, the storing mechanism 1 in an operating mode and in an upright-placement status.
According to the second operating approach and the third operating approach, the touch screen 20 of the electronic device 2 is severed as a general display screen. In addition, an external keyboard (not shown) is connected to the electronic device 2. Through the external keyboard, the user may input characters or symbols into the electronic device 2 in order to comply with the usual practice of most users to operate the desktop computer or the notebook computer. Moreover, the external keyboard may be connected to the electronic device 2 through a universal serial bus (USB). Alternatively, the external keyboard may be in communication with the electronic device 2 through a wireless transmission module in a wireless transmission manner.
However, the above storing mechanism still has some drawbacks. In a case that the storing mechanism 1 is switched from the horizontal-placement status to the upright-placement status, the bending angle of the covering plate 115 is switched from the smaller first angle A1 to the larger second angle A2. As the bending angle of the covering plate 115 is increased, the covering plate 115 is in contact with the protective cover 10. Consequently, the engagement between the second buckling part 116 and the first buckling part 102 becomes more instable. Under this circumstance, the second buckling part 116 is readily disengaged from the first buckling part 102, and thus the protective cover 10 is detached from the supporting base 11.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a storing mechanism for an electronic device in order to stably fix the protective cover (or the electronic device) and prevent detachment of the protective cover from the supporting base.